


Whisper

by Wizardinpyjamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, 15x20 coda, Before Sam turns up, Canon, Coda, Confession, First Kiss, Is this good?, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 15, but this is how it could have sucked a little less, for sure, idek, its better than the shit the CW surved us though, kind of, season 15 coda, the ending sucked, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Cas and Dean meet in Heaven.I don't even know if this is any good, I wrote it in like 10 minutes. I could definitely do a better version of this but I needed to do it this way right now. It was cathartic.We deserved so much more than what we got. The characters deserved more. Jensen and Misha deserved more. I feel so angry and deflated. But here, have something soft.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Whisper

Dean slowed the impala to a stop at the edge of a wide, open field. He turned off the engine and took a deep breath. The window was down, and he could feel the gorgeous spring breeze brushing against his skin, the sun warm and comforting. He could hear insects buzzing all around, bird song carried through the sky. He smiled. Yes, he thought. This is perfect. 

He had been in Heaven for a few days now. Bobby was right, time did work differently up here. It had felt like home right away, peaceful and calm. There was no rush to do anything; he had all the time in the world. 

He hadn’t seen anyone yet besides Bobby on that first day. Dean had needed some time alone. His life on Earth was over, and it was over too soon. Dean had wanted to live, to really do something and become someone other than the killer that he had always felt fated to be. He felt sad, sure, and he knew that it would take him a long time to come to terms with the loss of the possible life he could have led. For the first time ever Dean had wanted to live, and he wanted to live for himself, and it was taken from him. 

It’s a sad kind of peace really, bittersweet yet inevitable. 

He had been driving for days that felt like hours that felt like years. No time at all had passed, yet it felt like a lifetime. Dean had been thinking, being, waiting for the perfect place to stop.

And here he was. This field would do wonderfully.

He took another deep breath and got out of the car. He felt nervous, jittery, the feeling when you’ve been looking forward to something for a very long time, but now that it’s here you’re afraid it’s not going to live up to your expectations. 

He shook himself. Come on Dean, he told himself. You can do this. 

“Uhm,” he said. He cleared his throat. “I don’t know how to begin. Whatever I say won’t feel like enough but, Cas, if you’re listening, if you can hear me…” He paused. “Castiel, I’d really like to see you.” He closed his eyes, held his breath. Damn, he really hoped he’d show.

A minute passed. Then a minute more. He looked around at the serene calm surrounding him. “Come on Cas,” he whispered. And then he heard it.

“Hello Dean.”

A wide, brilliant smile took over his face. Oh how he had longed to hear those words just one more time.

He turned around with tears forming in his eyes. “Hey Cas,” he said and he took in the sight of the angel in front of him. Castiel was smiling with a sadness in his eyes he understood all too well. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to speak to me,” the angel admitted. “I thought it best to give you some space.” He stepped forwards. “I’m glad you reached out Dean.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Me too,” Dean said. His feet had felt planted, solid, immovable, but now he was moving forwards so fast he couldn’t get to Cas quick enough. He pulled him into a tight hug and buried his face into Castiel’s neck. “God I missed you so much,” he said, holding back tears. Castiel held him tight. “I’m so happy to see you. I’m so happy, I-“ his words got caught in his throat. They pulled away from each other, slowly. Dean kept one hand on Cas’s shoulder. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I’m here now, Dean,” Cas said softly. “Though, no offence,” he said, leaning forwards slightly, “I had hoped it would have taken you a little longer to get here.” 

Dean let out a small laugh. “Yeah, me too.” He nodded. They looked at each other, an eternity stretching out before them. Dean shook himself. “Who’d have thought I’d be taken out by a friggin’ vamp.” 

Castiel laughed. “They were always your favourite.” Dean couldn’t argue with that. 

“Listen man,” Dean started. “I… I have some things I need to say.” God he was getting nervous again. He let his arm fall from Cas’s shoulder and he cracked his knuckles. Let’s do this. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Dean,” Cas interrupted. “I understand.”

“You understand shit, Cas. Let me speak.” Cas looked a little taken aback. Okay, maybe not the best approach. 

“You know I’m no good with words,” Dean started again. “So please forgive me for not giving you the incredibly epic speech you gave me.” Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. “I love you.” Breathe out. “I love you Castiel. I am in love with you.” A tear fell down his cheek. He hadn’t realised how much he had needed to say those words. This felt like the finale release, the final piece of freedom he had never been granted. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, and I am so sorry I never had the courage to tell you while I was alive.” 

Castiel stood, his mouth agape. 

“Please say something,” Dean urged.

“You really mean it?” Cas whispered. Dean nodded his head fervently.

“You’re it, Cas. You’re the love of my life.” 

Castiel smiled his wonderful, earnest smile and Dean’s heart swelled. He had never felt so warm, so at peace, so loved. He took a shy step forwards, so close to Cas that their feet were touching. Dean carefully placed his hand on Cas’s cheek. He looked into the angel’s eyes, drowning into the blue. Castiel took the last leap and joined their lips together.

It was soft and quiet at first, a whisper so tender. Dean’s hand moved to Cas’s hair and Cas cupped Dean’s face, and suddenly the kiss was moving, growing stronger and more desperate. 

“I love you Cas,” Dean moaned into the angel’s lips. 

“I love you Dean.” They smiled, foreheads pressed together, catching their breath. “I always will.”

“Always?” Dean asked coyly. He pressed another kiss to Cas’s lips. 

“Until the end of time.” 

They joined their hands into a solid unity, firm and unwavering.

They turned towards the Impala. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you feel less sad than I do. Leave kudos if you enjoyed. If you didn't enjoy, leave kudos anyway as a fuck you to the CW.


End file.
